The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a safety pin system and, more particularly, to a safety pin system for use with a product.
In aerospace and other similar applications, certain products are installed in their appropriate installation locations with safety pins inserted into components of those products. In an exemplary case, a line replaceable unit (LRU) of an aircraft could be installed in an aircraft with safety pins inserted into a torque tube assembly and a gas charged cylinder assembly. In order for the product to be used properly, the safety pins must be removed. But since the safety pins can be difficult to see, the safety pins often include or are attached to streamers that identify when the safety pins are inserted or removed.
It is often the case, however, that the streamers get tucked behind the face of the product or are otherwise hidden from view. In such cases, the user cannot easily determine that the safety pins are or are not inserted into the torque tube assembly or the gas charged cylinder. As a result, the LRU could be placed in use or operated improperly.